All We Can Be
by heartless-lies
Summary: AU. You know the story of how the assistant falls for the boss? What would happen if the roles were reversed and the boss fell for the assistant? Brucas.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **AU. You know the story of how the assistant falls for the boss? What would happen if the roles were reversed and the boss fell for the assistant? Brucas.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own One Tree Hill, or any other TV show, movie, song, etc. mentioned in this fic.

**XXXXX**

Lucas Scott sat at his desk in his office. He was looking through applications for a new assistant. He had been trying to decide for the past two days. The last one he had moved to Buffalo with her new husband.

A man at his door gave a quick knock, then came in. "Decide yet?" He asked.

Lucas looked at his twin brother, Nathan Scott.

He and his brother had a loving mother, Karen and father, Keith, but their uncle, Dan, he wasn't so loving whenever they saw him. His wife, Deb, was a nice woman, and they enjoyed seeing her.

Lucas glanced down at an application in his hands, then nodded. "Yeah. I might have."

Nathan rolled his eyes. "Just decide already. It's not that hard."

Lucas raised an eyebrow at him. "You slept with every assistant you ever had."

"So?" Nathan asked smirking.

Lucas chuckled. "I had to pick the assistant you have now. Two years older than you and married. Even though I'm not you, I want to choose carefully."

Nathan walked over to sit down in one of the two chairs in front of Lucas' desk. "I don't see how that pertains to anything." He told him. "If you're not me, you don't need to choose carefully."

Lucas looked at him. "Fine." He picked up his phone. "I'll just pick this person…" He looked at the name on that application. "Brooke Davis."

"Sounds hot." Nathan said with a grin.

Lucas gave him a skeptical look. "What if I told you she was forty?"

"I'd say I know you're lying." Nathan said with the same grin on his face.

Lucas shook his head at his younger brother, by two minutes, before dialing the number on the piece of paper in front of him.

**XXXXX**

"Hey Brooke. I left my phone in my car, can I borrow yours?" Haley James, Brooke Davis' very close friend and roommate, asked her as she picked up Brooke's cell phone.

Brooke looked over at her friend, then ran over to where she was before she could dial anything. "No! I'm waiting to see if I got that assistant job, and I need _all_ lines open Tutor James." She told her.

Haley turned her gaze slowly to Brooke.

"What? You told me that we weren't in high school so Tutor Girl wasn't fitting… And I'm just making a new one. Tutor James!" Brooke said with a cheerful smile.

Haley laughed softly. "Five years too late."

Brooke nudged her friend's shoulder with her hand. "Better late than never as I always say."

"Brooke, that's what I always say." Haley reminded her.

"Oh, whatever Tutor James." Brooke said with a fake scoff. She looked at the phone vibrating in Haley's hands.

Haley barely handed it to her when she took it out of her hands.

Brooke cleared her throat before answering. "Hello?"

"_Hi. I'm looking to speak to Brooke Davis._"

Brooke smiled. "This is Brooke Davis."

"_Oh, hi Brooke. This is Lucas Scott calling about the assistant position._"

Brooke tried not to get excited, but it came partly through as she continued to speak. "What about it?"

Haley couldn't help but smile amusedly at her.

"_I just wanted to call and tell you that you got the job._"

Brooke bit her bottom lip and put her fist halfway up and mouthed to her friend the word 'yes.'

Haley gave her a thumbs up and a smile.

"_I was wondering if you could start tomorrow._"

Brooke nodded her head quickly as if he could see her. "Yes! Yes! Tomorrow would be great!"

"_Great. I'll see you here seven tomorrow._"

Brooke couldn't keep the smile off her face. "I'm already there."

"_It was nice talking to you. Bye._"

"You too. Bye." Brooke closed her cell phone and squealed cheerfully.

Haley smiled at her. "That's great. When do you start?"

"Tomorrow!" Just then, Brooke's face fell, just slightly. "At seven."

"Seven's not that early Brooke." Haley said seeing the look on her face.

Brooke huffed. "For you maybe."

"Just focus on your main goal." Haley told her.

"My date tonight, or shall I call it date to sex night." Brooke asked with a cheerful smile.

Haley laughed softly. "I meant the job at hand."

"Right, because I am not sleeping with the boss." Brooke said confidently.

Haley nodded. "Right. You work for him, you're his assistant, keep that in mind."

"Even if he's hot…" Brooke saw the look on her friend's face. "He's my boss." She thought for a moment. "It doesn't matter anyway. I don't fall for guys, so even if he's hot and we have sexual tension, it doesn't matter."

Haley furrowed her eyebrows at her, not completely getting what she was saying. "Right."

**XXXXX**

Lucas hung up the phone in his hand. "There. It's done. She's starting tomorrow."

Nathan smirked. "Awesome."

Lucas rolled his eyes. "Don't hit on my assistant."

"I'm not going to, don't worry." Nathan said, trying to refrain from smirking.

Lucas leaned back in his chair. "How about a compromise?"

Nathan crossed his arms over his chest. "What do you have in mind?"

"How about…" Lucas started, thinking of something to come up with. "You don't hit on my assistant and I let you hit on her hot friends when they come to see her?"

Nathan nodded. "I can live with that."

"Good… Now get out of my office." Lucas said calmly, with a grin.

Nathan stood up. "You shouldn't talk to your brother like that." He said not seriously.

"I can if he's my little brother." Lucas told him.

"Dude! By two minutes!" Nathan exclaimed before walking out of Lucas' office.

Lucas chuckled with a shake of his head before starting to put away the assistant applications on his desk. He wouldn't be needing them.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thank you for the reviews. Bella, you asked if they had met before, and they had not. It might have seemed that they did have an interview because of the way Brooke was acting, but she was just excited to get the job position. Sorry for the confusion.

**Summary: **AU. You know the story of how the assistant falls for the boss? What would happen if the roles were reversed and the boss fell for the assistant? Brucas.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own One Tree Hill, or any other TV show, movie, song, etc. mentioned in this fic.

**XXXXX**

Brooke groaned as she walked into her and Haley's kitchen.

Haley poured coffee into a mug for herself. "Hey sunshine." She said upon seeing Brooke.

Brooke sat on a stool by the island. "How do you do this everyday?" She moaned out.

"Caffeine." Haley told her. "Here." She said handing her mug to her.

Brooke took the mug, muttering a thanks, and took a sip. "Hmm. This could help." She said taking a larger gulp.

Haley laughed softly and filled another mug up since Brooke took hers. "How was the date?"

"Sucked. The guy started crying while we were at the restaurant. I thought he was more manly than that." Brooke told her. "I didn't even need to think about sex with him, because I didn't want to after he did that. High and dry, and no guy." She said dryly.

Haley smiled amusedly at her. Once done her new cup of coffee, she put it in the sink, knowing she was going to wash it that night. "I'm going to start getting ready." She told her. "You better start too." She said while walking out.

"Yeah. Yeah." Brooke muttered, finishing off what was left of the coffee in the mug.

**XXXXX**

Lucas walked out of his office to see his brother approaching him. "Hey."

"Hey." Nathan said back. "Do you have the papers?"

Lucas nodded. "Yeah." He walked into his office, then came back a minute later. "I almost lost them." He handed them to him.

Nathan took the papers with a chuckle. "That's why we have assistant's. It's their job not to loose things."

Lucas chuckled. "She's suppose to be here in about…" He checked the watch on his wrist. "Five minutes." He looked at his brother. "So she should be here soon."

"Good luck with that." Nathan said before slapping his brother's shoulder and walking to his office.

Brooke walked into her new job, she glanced around. She walked through, and when she spotted a man near an office door. Not sure who her boss looked like, she decided to ask him first. She tapped the man on his shoulder. "Hi. I'm looking for Lucas Scott."

Lucas smiled at her. "That's me." He held out his hand for her to shake. "Brooke Davis, right?"

Brooke nodded, ignoring the fact that he was hot. He was her boss. "Right." She said shaking his hand.

Lucas released her hand after a moment. Taking in the way her eyes flickered with happiness, he turned to where she would be once he explained what she would be doing when she worked for him.. "This is where you'll be working."

Brooke looked over at it, nodding as he explained what she did as his assistant.

"Understand?" Lucas asked, bringing his eyes to her.

Brooke nodded once again. "Completely." She flashed him a smile before walking behind the desk and sitting in the chair.

"Good." Lucas said, his eyes following her as she walked. He shook his head once she sat down. He really shouldn't be doing that. With one last look towards her, he walked into his office.

**XXXXX**

Lucas ended a call in his office a few hours later.

Nathan opened his brother's office door. "Hey. Your _assistant_ told me no one was here, so I thought I'd drop by." He said with a smirk. He walked in, closing the door behind him.

Lucas groaned. "Nathan, you didn't…"

"No. I didn't." He said proudly, sitting in one of the chairs he had occupied earlier that day.

"You actually did what I asked." Lucas furrowed his eyebrows. "Is there some kind of catch to that?"

Nathan shook his head. "No catch. I'm just waiting for a hot female friend of hers to come by." He said, a grin coming to his face.

Lucas shook his head with a chuckle.

Brooke walked to her boss' office door and knocked.

"Come in." Lucas called out upon hearing the knock.

Brooke opened the door halfway, walking halfway through the door. "Mr. Scott, Mr. Johnson is on line three."

"You know Brooke, you can call me Lucas." Lucas told her.

Nathan raised an eyebrow at him, but Lucas was completely ignoring him.

Brooke smiled. "Okay, _Lucas_." She walked out of his office and closed the door behind her.

Lucas looked at Nathan and saw the look he was giving him. "What? I got annoyed when the last assistant I had kept calling me Mr. Scott all the time."

"Uh huh." Nathan said disbelievingly.

"Shut up." Lucas said to him before picking up the phone to speak to Mr. Johnson.

**XXXXX**

Two hours later, Brooke texted Haley, because luckily, their lunch breaks were around the same time, so they could meet up and have lunch together. She glanced at the time, then she pressed a few buttons on the phone, putting it on the voicemail that was set up. Seeing the text she got from her friend, she'd have to wait a few moments because Haley was on her way over to her job.

A few minutes later, Haley walked inside where Brooke's job was, and as she saw her friend, she started to walk over to her.

Nathan walked out of his office to see a beautiful woman who he knew had just came into the building. He smirked to himself and quickly walked over to her.

Haley saw him and stopped when he was in front of her.

"Hi. I'm Nathan Scott, and you are?" Nathan asked, putting on his charming smile.

Haley gave him fake smile. "Not interested." Her face immediately fell when she finished saying that. She walked around him to her friend.

Nathan watched her walk away, shocked.

Lucas walked next to his brother with a chuckle. "That's a first for you isn't it?"

"Women don't turn me down." Nathan said, still looking at her. "It doesn't happen."

"Apparently it does." Lucas said, laughing at his expression.

Brooke grinned at her friend when she came over. "Did I just see you with a guy Tutor James?"

Haley rolled her eyes. "I don't know him and I already know he's a player."

Brooke shrugged with one of her shoulders. "Come on. Have a little fun." Brooke said with a one-sided smile.

"Can we just go?" Haley asked her, wanting to get off the subject.

"Sure." Then a sly smile crossed Brooke's features. "Then we can find you a guy when we go out."

Haley groaned. "I don't like you."

"You love me." Brooke said with a wink as they started to walk out.

Nathan watched the woman he had barely spoken to walk out. "I don't even know her name."

Lucas absentmindedly watched Brooke. "Sucks for you."

Nathan looked at Lucas. "I don't like you."

Lucas chuckled. "Right back at you bro."

**XXXXX**

The work day had gotten to an end, and Brooke was putting the last of the papers in different files in a filing cabinet near her desk.

Lucas walked out of his office, they were the last few, or maybe even the last people in the building. He looked at Brooke and walked over to her. "How did you like your job so far?"

Brooke looked at him, putting her purse over her shoulder. "I like it. It's painless, which I like." She joked.

Lucas chuckled. "Good to hear." He couldn't help but search her eyes more than he had done already once that day. "Have a good night."

Brooke smiled. "You too."

And once again that day, he absentmindedly watched her walk out.

**XXXXX**

Haley had just got in. She put her purse on the coffee table in the living room her and Brooke share.

Brooke walked through the front door, closing it behind her. She excitedly walked into the living room, looking at Haley. "My boss is hot. My _boss_, no sexual tension so far! He's just my boss." She smiled, quite proud of herself.

Haley raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Good for you Brooke."

"Damn right good for me." Brooke said turning to walk to her bedroom in their three bedroom apartment.

Haley just smiled and took off her jacket.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews again. Peyton will be coming in, not a big part, this chapter makes it pretty clear how she'll be in it for a small while.

Also, I forgot to say in the first chapter that this fic is completely dedicated to my friend Kristina who is my Brucas buddy.

**Summary:** AU. You know the story of how the assistant falls for the boss? What would happen if the roles were reversed and the boss falls for the assistant? Brucas.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Tree Hill, or any other TV show, movie, song, etc. mentioned in this fic.

**XXXXX**

Brooke furrowed her eyebrows the next morning when her cell phone started to ring. She and Haley were drinking their own mugs of coffee in this kitchen. "Who's calling me this early?" She picked up her phone and looked at the caller id. She smiled. She opened it and put it to her ear. "Hello there P. Sawyer!"

Haley sipped her coffee and looked at Brooke.

Brooke clicked a button so it would be on speaker phone and took the cell phone off her ear.

"_Hey B. Davis. What's going on?_"

Haley raised her eyebrows when she realized that she put the phone on speaker.

"What's going on with me? What's going on with my favorite Goddaughter?" Brooke said cheerfully.

"_Brooke, you just saw her three days ago._"

Brooke raised an eyebrow. "So? She's officially six months old. No, make that young. Big time in a person's life. I have to know these things."

"_Sure you do Brooke. Did you make the arrangements I asked you to?_"

Brooke straightened up proudly. "Yes I did P. Sawyer." She saw the look Haley was giving her. "And Haley helped."

Haley gave her a pointed look.

Brooke rolled her eyes and slouched slightly. "Fine. Haley helped a lot. So what? You're getting married in three weeks!"

"_Yeah. I can't believe it._"

Brooke smiled. "Can't believe it? It was about damn time!" A sly smile crossed her features. "How's the sex? I never got to ask how the 'after having baby sex' was."

"_I know. I'm shocked. And it's pretty… Amazing._"

Brooke squealed. "Right on P. Sawyer!"

Haley gave her an amused look.

"_Right. Thanks Brooke._"

A moment of silence came, and Haley decided to make her presence to Peyton known. "Hi Peyton."

"_Hey Haley… Wait, Brooke! Have I been on speaker this whole time?_"

Brooke raised her eyebrows. "No…" She said nervously.

Haley shook her head, a small laugh escaping her lips.

**XXXXX**

"I still can't believe she turned me down." Nathan said in disbelief as he stood outside Lucas' office.

Lucas walked out of his office. "Dude, will you shut up about that?" He asked rhetorically. He held up a piece of paper. "Did you get the invite?"

Nathan nodded. "Yeah. Can't believe he's getting married."

"Couldn't believe he had a child either." Lucas pointed out.

"I'm happy for him though. It's not like we're getting married and having kids anytime soon." Nathan said.

Lucas raised an eyebrow at him. "You want to get married and have kids?"

"Not right now." Nathan told him. "But someday."

Lucas shook his head, looking down at the invitation. "Never thought I'd hear those words from you."

Nathan shrugged. He looked to see a rushing assistant come up to her desk, almost in a crash. He looked at his brother. "I'll leave you to that." He gestured to Brooke and walked back to his office.

"Made it." Brooke said to herself as she tried to regulate her breathing. She looked up to see her boss. She gave him a smile. "Hi. Rushing. Sorry."

Lucas gave her a smile back, admiring the dimples that showed when she smiled. "Hi. It's not a problem. You're on time, and here at this place. Rushing is what we do." He said trying to make her feel better.

"Glad to hear that then." Brooke said trying to sound joking, though she was serious.

Lucas chuckled.

Brooke looked at him nervously. She wanted to ask about that day off, for the wedding. She would ask for the next day off, so she could nurse the hangover, but that seemed to be pushing it. "I know I just started working here… Yesterday." Brooke muttered the last word. "But my friend is getting married, and I'm the maid of honor, so I have to be there. It's in three weeks." She explained to him quickly.

Lucas looked at her with a surprised smile. That was the same time as the wedding he was going to. "How about I give you two days off?"

Brooke looked at him surprised. "That'd be great."

"Good, because I am also going to a wedding in three weeks. I was going to tell you that you had those two days off, seeing as how I wouldn't be here." Lucas told her.

Brooke smiled happily. "That's great. Thanks! Have to get to work." She said gesturing to the desk. Not taking the smile off her face, she walked around it to sit on the chair at the desk she had.

Lucas' smile softened as he watched her eyes twinkle with such pure happiness. With one last look towards her, he walked into his office. The thought of them being at the same wedding crossed his mind, but he quickly shook it away. That would never happen.

**XXXXX**

Brooke walked into her and Haley's place that night to see Haley sitting on the couch in their living room. "Hey!" She said with a cheerful smile.

Haley looked up from the crossword puzzle she was doing. "Hey. How was work?"

Brooke walked into the living room and sat next to her. "Great!" She smiled widely and looked at her friend. "He gave me _two_ days off when I only asked for one!" She looked out in thought. "But it was only because he was going to a wedding in three weeks and would have been gone those two days anyway." She shrugged.

Haley looked at her. "Really? Maybe he's going to the same wedding as us."

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Yeah. Like that'd ever happen."

Haley shrugged. "You never know."

"Right." Brooke said unconvinced that there was any chance he would be at her friends, Peyton and Jake's wedding.

Haley shrugged again before turning back to her crossword puzzle.

Brooke glanced at the crossword puzzle, then at her friend before standing up and making her way to her room.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Thank you for the reviews. I had anticipated this chapter to be long like this. I hope you enjoy it.

**Summary:** AU. You know the story of how the assistant falls for the boss? What would happen if the roles were reversed and the boss falls for the assistant? Brucas.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Tree Hill, or any other TV show, movie, song, etc. mentioned in this fic.

**XXXXX**

_Three weeks later_

During the following weeks, Brooke had kept to her work. Lucas on the other hand would sneak glances at her whenever her had to leave the office. He shrugged away the concept of him liking his assistant that his brother always seemed to go on. Truth be told, he didn't even notice he would sneak glances at her.

Ever since Nathan had hit on Haley, Brooke had met up with Brooke where they would be having lunch. It disappointed Nathan. He still couldn't believe she turned him down, more so the fact he didn't see her again to charm her and get back the part of his ego that deflated. Though he'd refuse to acknowledge it.

**XXXXX**

Brooke squealed as she and Haley got out of Haley's car. They were at the church their friends were going to be getting married at soon.

Haley laughed. "Brooke, calm down. I think you might be more excited than Peyton, and we haven't seen her yet, and it's _her_ wedding."

"Well Tutor James, that just means you have to be more excited doesn't it." Brooke grabbed her hand. "Come on. We have to help Peyton, remember."

Haley followed as Brooke dragged her along.

**XXXXX**

_Forty minutes later_

Lucas stepped out of his car in front of the church when his brother parked next to him. He glanced around at the people around who were heading towards the church.

Nathan stood next to his brother who didn't notice him getting out of his car. "What are we looking at?"

"Hmm." Lucas turned his head turned his head towards him. "Nothing." He shook his head.

Nathan looked at him. "Lucas, you're not thinking of her again are you. She's your assistant." He said in a fathering tone.

Lucas rolled his eyes. "I have never thought of her. I know she's my assistant. I don't think of her that way."

"I still don't believe you." Nathan said simply. "You have the hots for her."

"Lets just get a seat at the church." Lucas started to walk to the church.

Nathan followed along, a smirk on his face.

They walked into the church.

"Which one's Jake's side?" Nathan asked.

"I think it's that one." Lucas turned his head to the right side. "I think that might be his parents."

"Sounds good to me." Nathan said walking to the fifth row in the church and sitting down.

Lucas chuckled and sat next to him.

It was only fifteen minutes later that Jake stood at the alter and his best man, his cousin Mouth, was behind him.

**XXXXX**

"Ready P. Sawyer?" Brooke asked with a smile as the music started and the flower girl walked out.

"Brooke, you're about to walk down the aisle. Stop asking her questions." Haley whispered to her.

"No, you're about to walk down the aisle, and why are you whispering?" Brooke asked as the ring bearer made his way out.

Peyton looked helplessly at her father.

Larry smiled at her, clearly amused.

Haley shook her head to herself before stepping out into the aisle of the church.

**XXXXX**

Nathan watched as Haley walked. He was surprised to say the least. She was close friends with Brooke… Well, he knows his brother will have something fun to do later, because it was obvious to him now that Brooke would most likely be here to. He couldn't seem to form another coherent thought as his eyes trailed her every curve that the bridesmaid dress fit so well.

Lucas was about to whisper to Nathan about undressing the bridesmaid with his eyes, but then he saw her. The red color and the way her hair just fell over one shoulder made her look like something he's never seen before. The beauty she had illuminated off her, and he hadn't even noticed the bride walk up to the alter to stand in front of her husband soon to be.

Before long, the vows were being spoken, and Lucas was distracted. He didn't meant to be. He didn't even realize he was until everyone stood up and cheered. It was then he realized that he missed the whole wedding. He blamed the bridesmaid dress. It wasn't ugly enough.

Lucas stood up. He and his brother made their way outside where a cluster of people were gathered.

Broke grabbed Haley's hand again that day. "We have to get something's set up before people start getting to the reception."

And again, Haley followed Brooke as she dragged her along to her car.

"Looks like your assistant's here." Nathan said with a smirk to Lucas.

Lucas glanced around, hoping not to be obvious. "Looks like it."

Nathan hit his shoulder lightly. "I'll see you at the reception."

Lucas nodded. "See you there little bro."

"By two freaking minutes!" Nathan exclaimed, turning to walk to his car.

Lucas chuckled. He glanced around, seeing the few people still left. He didn't see her, so he walked to his car.

**XXXXX**

_The Reception_

Lucas glanced around and spotted Brooke, but decided it was best to say hi after the toasts. It was obvious she was the maid of honor, and he didn't want to disturb her duties, or if she was doing anything important. If she actually was.

He looked up at the stage to see Brooke clinking her glass to say a toast about the couple. The first of two.

Brooke stood in front of the microphone, her class of champagne in one of her hands. "I'm not the best speaker in the bunch, so I'm going to quote Ash Bradley to help me out. _Love. Felt by the heart, not by the mind. Cannot be explained or defined. How can it be professed? The answer lies in thy own heart. The only way to find it is by looking for it thyself._"She smiled at the couple. "The meaning of it is easy to understand, and simple to get, but to actually feel it and experience it. It's rare. It's _really_ rare find the one who you're going to spend the rest of your life with, marry, and stay with. They did it though. From the moment they met, I told Peyton that they'd be getting married one day. That day I was promised to be her bridesmaid because she didn't believe they'd ever meet again." Chuckles and soft laughter was heard. "Obviously, they did."

Jake and Peyton smiled at one another.

"They have that sort of love that I envy. Some say that when a child comes along, the heat and love seems to falter. Now I can say that is wrong. The heat-" She winked at Peyton. "-is still there." Brooke saw Peyton blush. "And so is their love. You can tell just by the way they look at each other. Even with their daughter Jenny, the love is just… There. They're a family. I hope to have what they have one day." She help up her champagne class. "To Jeyton." After they sipped their champagne, she finished off. "Now, to the best man." She smiled at Mouth and made her way to her seat, still not noticing Lucas.

Lucas kept taking glances at Brooke as Mouth said his toast. Nathan was also getting distracted, still trying to think of ways to get Haley over the moon with a few charming words of his.

Soon enough, Mouth's toast was over, so was the dance as man and wife, the song being When You Say You Love Me by Josh Groban and the father/daughter dance, and mother/son dance. Now Peyton and Jake were standing by their center table as people came up and greeted them.

Brooke squealed and jogged in her heels to where Peyton was holding Jenny. "Give me Godbaby!"

Peyton smiled at her friend and handed her baby into Brooke's arms.

Brooke looked down at Jenny in her arms. "I still can't believe how cute she is. Wait, yes I can." She looked at the pair. "Jake is cute, and Peyton, you're lucky you found a guy as cute as your new husband is."

Jake chuckled. "Thanks Brooke."

"Wait, was that an insult?" Peyton asked with a smile.

Brooke shook her head. "No."

Lucas and Nathan glanced at each other and decided to say congratulations to the newlyweds.

Seeing Brooke when they made their way there, Lucas smiled. "Brooke."

Brooke looked up, surprised to see her boss. "Lucas." She said rocking the baby in her arms lightly.

"You two know each other?" Jake asked the two.

"Yeah, they do." Nathan looked at Brooke. "I saw your friend here. Do you happen to know where she is?"

"Haley?" Brooke asked him.

Nathan smirked. He finally knew her name. "Yeah, Haley."

"She went over to the open bar." Brooke told him.

"A woman who drinks. My kind of woman." Nathan grinned and headed towards the open bar.

Lucas shook his head at his brother.

"How do you two know each other?" Peyton asked as Brooke handed Jenny into Peyton's arms.

"He's actually my boss." Brooke replied.

"It's a small world." Jake commented.

Lucas nodded. "Seems to be."

Brooke glanced and saw Mouth. She looked at Peyton. "Can I take Godbaby to Goddaddy?"

Peyton smiled. "Sure Brooke." She brought Jenny to her friend's arms.

"Goddess Mommy is right here." Brooke said to the giggling baby girl.

Jake furrowed his eyebrows and mouthed 'Goddess Mommy'? to Peyton.

Peyton shook her head, as if telling him not to ask.

Brooke looked at Lucas. "I'll see you later." She smiled and walked over to Mouth with Jenny in her arms.

With a nod, Lucas watched her walk away from the corner of his eye.

**XXXXX**

Nathan smiled and stood behind Haley in the bar line. "Nice to see you again, _Haley_."

Haley turned around to him. "How do you know my name?"

"Brooke mentioned it." Nathan smirked.

"Of course she did." Haley muttered.

"So Haley, what are you drinking?" Nathan said casually, with a charming smile.

Haley rolled her eyes. "Haven't I made it clear to you that I'm not interested?"

"I was just asking what you were drinking." Nathan replied innocently.

"Sure you were." Haley said turning back around.

Nathan stepped forward as Haley did. "So that'd be a 'no' to a date with me?"

Haley glanced back at him. "If you mean as friends. Sure."

"Why not more?" Nathan asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't want more." Haley replied. She didn't want to date a player, and it was obvious a date wasn't just what he wanted.

"What can we be then?" Nathan crossed his arms over his chest.

"Friends." Haley said simply.

Nathan stepped forward when Haley did. He observed her. Maybe he could be a woman's friend this once… It wouldn't last. "Okay."

Haley glanced back at him once again. "Okay to what?"

"To being friends." Nathan told her.

Haley raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Nathan nodded. "Sure."

Haley smiled. "Okay." She turned back in line and stepped forward, ready to tell the bartender what she wanted.

Nathan drew out a slow breath quietly. Friends? What the hell was he thinking?

**XXXXX**

_An hour later_

Lucas walked to where Brooke finished talking to a young blonde.

Brooke noticed him and smiled. "Hey. Having fun?"

Lucas nodded. "Yeah. The wedding's great. You?"

"Great!" Brooke said with her dimple showing, cheerful smile.

"I was wondering if you wanted to take a walk outside. Talk a little bit. You know, get to know each other seeing as how we've been seeing each other almost everyday, and probably will for a awhile." Lucas said with a small smile.

"Sure." Brooke replied. "Let me just get my coat."

Lucas nodded and waited a few moments before she headed back to him.

With another smile at him, they made their way out the door of the reception.


End file.
